Vid din sida
by Celi
Summary: En oneshot. Gillar verkligen inte att skriva sammanfattningar, men iaf. så handlar den om Severus och ytterligare en person. Läs den!


En ny one-shot från mig. Jag har hållit på med den här ett bra tag nu och nu är jag snart trött på den…:) Skulle hemskt gärna få lite konstruktiv kritik på den för jag är inte helnöjd med den, men inser att jag bara ändrar samma sak fram och tillbaka hela tiden. Så lämna gärna en kommentar efter att ni läst.

Ni som väntar på fortsättningen till _Si vis amari, ama_, ha tålamod, jag håller på med den, men det går lite segt. :D

* * *

**Vid din sida**

De hörde ytterdörren öppnas och skyndade ut i hallen med sina trollstavar i beredskap, de skulle försvara sig om det behövdes. I dörröppningen stod en man i svart böljande klädnad. Alla stirrade på honom utan att röra sig. Plötsligt slog dörren bakom honom igen och han vacklade till.  
– Severus!  
En kvinna skyndade fram till honom samtidigt som hon mumlade en trollformel. Hon såg upp på honom och han mötte hennes blick.  
– Du har en spårformel i din mantel, sa hon.  
En man lösgjorde sig från gruppen av människor som stod tätt i den trånga hallen och ställde sig vid hennes sida.  
– Jag tar den.  
– Nej! Remus, ropade en yngre kvinna som nu banade sig fram till de tre vid dörren.  
– Nymi, det handlar om sekunder, jag måste iväg innan de är här.  
Under tiden hade den andra kvinnan knäppt av Severus manteln.  
– Så låt mig följa med, jag släpper inte iväg dig ensam!  
Han såg henne djupt i ögonen och nickade. Manteln räcktes till honom och han höll hårt i den yngre kvinnan när de försvann med ett "pop". Ljudnivån steg avsevärt i hallen, alla började prata i mun på varandra.  
– Det här är dagen som vi väntat på.  
– Nu ska det ske!  
– Vi är inte redo än.  
Mängder av lösryckta meningar och utrop kunde höras tills en röst överröstade dem allihop.  
– Tystnad! Vi måste samråda om det här. Vi måste vända det till vår fördel och vi måste agera snabbt innan de finner Remus och Tonks.  
Alla vände sig mot den äldre kvinnan som talat, rektor Minerva McGonagall. Hon gick med bestämda steg tillbaka till köket där det tidigare mötet blivit avbrutet.

Det blev tyst i hallen och endast Severus och kvinnan som upptäckt spårformeln var kvar. Han andades tungt och sjönk ner på golvet med ryggen mot väggen.  
– Du är skadad också.  
Han utstötte ett ljud som var något mellan ett skratt och en fnysning.  
– Så oerhört observant av er, Anazea.  
Hon himlade med ögonen åt honom.  
– Låt mig undersöka dig.  
Han skakade på huvudet.  
– De upptäckte dig alltså?  
Han nickade. Under tiden de pratade hade hon slagit sig ner på knä bredvid honom. Nu kom de andra tillbaka ut i hallen. Alla såg allvarliga ut och de försvann åt olika håll. Kingsley Shacklebolt stannade till vid de två och redogjorde kort för vad de kommit fram till under det korta mötet. Att tiden var inne och att de nu skulle möta Voldemort. Platsen de valt var en stor och ödslig hed, otillgänglig för mugglare. Alla som kunde kämpa hade kallats in, om bara en timme ungefär skulle slutstriden stå. Hon såg Harry Potter, den unge man på vars axlar trollkarlsvärldens öde vilade, gå förbi med bister men beslutsam min. Han följdes av sina trogna vänner, Ron Weasley och Hermione Granger. Efter dem kom Ginny Weasley, den flicka Harry älskade, men inte tillät sig att få. Hon såg om möjligt ännu mera beslutsam ut. Anazea såg sorgset efter dem när de försvann ut genom dörren. Måtte Harry förstå värdet av den kärleken som Ginny kunde ge honom var hennes tanke när dörren slog igen.

Nu var huset lika tyst som de varit bara några minuter tidigare. Kvar fanns bara Anazea och Severus.  
– Ska inte du också ge dig av?  
– Nej, jag måste se över dina skador.  
– Det är ingen idé, de går inte att läka, svarade han och andades tyngre.  
– Låt mig åtminstone se.  
Han gjorde en gest som visade att hon kunde göra som hon ville. Det var tyst en lång stund medan hon lät sin trollstav vandra över hans kropp. Hon bleknade i takt med att mer och mer av honom blev undersökt.  
– Det är ett under att du fortfarande lever.  
Så gott hon kunde lät hon helande formler läka de sår hon kunde komma åt, men de flesta var inuti honom och de kunde hennes enkla formler inte nå. Hon hjälpte honom att sätta sig något bekvämare och sedan satt de och lyssnade på tystnaden i huset, var och en i egna tankar.

– Du kan lämna mig nu, jag är ändå döende.  
– Ingen ska behöva dö ensam.  
– Jag förtjänar inte dina omsorger, jag är inte någon god människa.  
– Låt mig avgöra den saken.  
Han skakade på huvudet, hon var så grymt envis. Vägrade att se honom som den onda människa han var. Kanske hon skulle lämna honom att dö ifred om han talade om för henne hur hans liv varit och vilka val han gjort.  
– Du ska få en chans att döma mig rättvist, mumlade han, jag ska visa dig att det inte finns någon godhet i mina avsikter, bara egoism.  
Hon såg på honom med en uppmanande blick. Som om hon ville säga åt honom att försöka överbevisa henne.  
– Jag växte upp med mor och till en början också far. När jag var ungefär åtta så lyckades hon lämna honom. Innan dess bråkade de hela tiden. Han slog henne, ofta mitt framför ögonen på mig. Det var konstigt att hon inte kunde försvara sig, han var ju ändå bara en vanlig mugglare, men förmodligen så ville hon inte. Vi flyttade då till mina morföräldrar. Det var ett stort dystert hus, och de främsta reglerna var att barn varken skulle synas eller höras. Mor dog när jag var tolv, jag vet inte om det var för egen hand eller av brustet hjärta. Kanske det var en kombination av båda delarna. Det lämnade mig själv i det mörka huset med en förvirrad mormor. Även om hon var förvirrad så höll hon hårt på sina regler. Hon uppfostrade mig till att avsky mugglare och att se ned på andra som inte var fullblodstrollkarlar. Annars ignorerade hon mig för det mesta, jag tillbringade största tiden hemma med att studera de otaliga svartkonstnärsböckerna i husets bibliotek. Det var ingen idyllisk barndom, så det kanske är en förmildrande omständighet för mitt senare beteende.  
Han lät höra ett ansträngt skratt och fortsatte.  
– Fast, en dålig barndom behöver ju inte betyda att man växer upp till en okänslig bastard. Se bara på Potter, han har haft chans att välja sida mer än en gång och alltid har han stått fast vid det han tror var rätt, trots att det inte alltid gagnat honom. Även om jag aldrig erkänt det så är det en sak jag beundrar hos honom, trots alla hans andra fel.  
Hon log lite. Det hörde verkligen till ovanligheterna att han berömde Harry, hon undrade om smärtan påverkat honom så att han var förvirrad eller om det faktum att han låg för döden kanske fick honom att lätta sitt hjärta och tala sanning.

– Jag har alltid varit egoistisk och alltid gjort det jag trott varit bäst för mig själv.  
– Men du har ändrat dig, du står på den här sidan för att du tror att det är det rätta.  
Han skrattade torrt och hela koppen ryckte till av smärtan skrattet framkallade. Ett bistert leende krusade hans läppar och han skakade på huvudet.  
– Den största anledningen till att jag blev dödsätare var nog ändå Black och Potter. Jag ville bli något förmer än dem. Det kunde Mörkrets herre erbjuda mig och mer där till. Se där, jag kan fortfarande inte kalla honom vid namn. Han lovade mig mycket makt och kraft, trots att jag var en så obetydlig person, bara sjutton år och mest arg och hämndlysten. Fast det kanske var det som tilltalade honom, allt hat jag hade byggt upp och samlat genom åren. Det var något han nog trodde sig kunna ha användning för.  
Han tystnade en stund för att hämta andan innan han fortsatte att berätta.  
– När jag avlyssnade profetian så visste jag att det skulle ge mig en hög stjärna hos Mörkrets herre. Men när jag blev upptäckt så insåg jag att jag kunde vända det till min fördel. Jag erbjöd mig att spionera för Albus, bara för att ha en plan B om min mästare trots allt skulle misslyckas. Vad jag inte visste då var att jag inte hade fått höra hela profetian. Det var något Albus lyckades hålla hemligt. Eller så raderade han kanske helt enkelt den biten från mitt minne. Eftersom profetian, ofullständig som den var, räckte för att tillfredsställa Mörkrets herre, så gjorde han inget försök att ta reda på om det funnits mer. Det var inte förrän han återuppstod som han insåg att den var längre och då trodde han ändå på mitt ord att jag inte hört mer än första delen. Från det att jag tjuvlyssnat vid dörren rapporterade jag varje vecka till Albus. Vid den tiden trodde jag mer på Mörkrets herre som segrare och gav Albus mest värdelösa upplysningar. Den enda gången jag gav honom värdefull information då var när jag fått reda på att familjen Potter skulle dödas.  
Hennes blick lyste upp och hon studerade honom ingående med en min som sa att hon tyckte att det var ett tecken på godhet hos honom. Han skakade nekande på huvudet och hostade till, smärtan skar som knivar i bröstet, men han försökte ignorera den.  
– Men…  
– Du kanske tycker att det var en generös och god handling, men faktum var att inte ens den var det. Glöm inte att jag faktiskt avskydde Potter, även om jag inte brydde mig speciellt mycket om huruvida han var död eller levande. Visserligen så brukade Lily ofta försvara mig, men eftersom hon var mugglarfödd så skulle inte heller hennes död göra mig något. Jag visste att jag var tvungen att komma med något matnyttigt för att hålla kvar Albus förtroende. Det fick honom att lita på mig i så stor grad att han anställde mig som professor på skolan. Dock lät han mig inte undervisa i försvar mot svartkonster som var det jag helst hade gjort. Min position på skolan gjorde att Mörkrets herre uppskattade mig ännu mer. Han ville att jag skulle infiltrera Albus lilla patetiska grupp. Det var lite svårt för mig eftersom jag inte ville umgås mer än nödvändigt med Black och Potter, och för all del inte heller Lupin, Pettigrew eller någon annan av de självgoda typerna Albus hade samlat kring sig. Men jag lyckades övertyga Mörkrets herre om att jag var en del av gruppen och gav honom lite lagom relevant information som höll honom på gott humör.  
– Du lyckades övertyga Voldemort? I och för sig så förvånar det väl inte när det handlar om dig, men ändå.  
Hon skakade en smula förundrat på huvudet som om det var något som övergick hennes förstånd.  
– Jag hade god kontakt med Albus som dessutom litade nästan blint på mig och jag fick en del upplysningar av honom att föra vidare.  
– Visste han att du var dubbelspion?  
Ett kort skratt undslapp honom.  
– Nej, men han visste däremot hur Mörkrets herre fungerade, att han skulle kräva upplysningar av mig på grund av min position på skolan. Därför satte han ihop information som var intressant men inte speciellt relevant egentligen. Jag rapporterade också andra saker som jag snappade upp.  
– Fick han aldrig reda på det?  
Han ryckte på axlarna, det var något som han inte funderat över tidigare, men nu när han tänkte efter så var det nästan troligt att Albus hade vetat, om inte vid den tidpunkten så senare. Smärtan som for i vågor genom hans kropp talade om för honom att axelryckningar inte var någon bra idé. Hon såg oroligt på honom, men lät bli att kommentera hans skador, hon visste att det bara skulle göra honom irriterad. Efter en stund hade han hämtat sig igen och kunde fortsätta tala.  
– När oktober 1981 började närma sig insåg jag att det var något med profetian som undanhölls mig. Det gjorde att jag blev lite skeptisk och faktiskt drog mig närmare Albus, kanske innebar det något dåligt för Mörkrets herre. Jag gick med i Fenixordern officiellt och var på några få möten. När förräderiet från Pettigrews sida sedan inträffade så visste jag genast vilken sida jag skulle hålla mig till. Jag var visserligen säker på att Mörkrets herre inte var borta för alltid, men det skulle inte gagna mig att hålla fast vid honom. Dessutom skulle jag ha ett utmärkt alibi om han någonsin återvände, jag hade stannat på min post som spion. Därefter vet du vad som hände. Albus talade för mig i rätten och jag frikändes, även om de flesta hade velat se mig dömd.  
Han hostade till igen och grävde in naglarna i handflatorna för att hindra sig från att visa den smärta som genomfors honom. Trots att han visste att han låg för döden så ville han inte visa sig svag och han ville inte heller ha hennes medömkansfyllda blickar igen.

– När han väl kom tillbaka och hade sin boning i bakhuvudet på Quirrell såg jag fler fördelar med att stå på Albus sida. Så jag vilseledde honom genom att låtsas att jag inte visste att det var han och trodde att Quirrell ville ha de vises sten för eget bruk. Det visade sig senare att jag gjort ett gott jobb med den föreställningen, han frågade knappt ut mig om det. Det enda straff jag fick var ett par korta omgångar av Cruciatusförbannelsen. Året efter så förstod jag faktiskt inte förrän det var för sent att han än en gång försökt återvända. Då var jag ganska nöjd med det liv jag hade även om jag var tvungen att undervisa Potter och Longbottom, så jag är inte säker på att jag hade försökt hjälpa honom om jag vetat. Året efter fick jag så när fast Black, det var ett nöje att få lämna honom till rättvisan. Desto större var besvikelsen när han blev befriad.  
– Men du visste att han var oskyldig, kunde hon inte låta bli att skjuta in.  
– Klart att jag visste det, men att fånga honom skulle ge mig en Merlinorder av första eller andra graden och det skulle också bli en hämnd mot honom. Inte så snäll längre i dina ögon nu va?  
– Fortsätt.  
Han riktade sina svarta ögon mot henne och tog ett par djupa andetag.  
– När dem magiska trekampen avslutades återuppstod Mörkrets herre på riktigt. Jag kunde inte återvända direkt när han kallade eftersom Albus tillit krävde att jag skulle stanna och jag ville absolut inte ge upp den utvägen som er sida gav. Men när jag på Albus order, två timmar senare, återvände så lyckades jag få Mörkrets herre att lita på mig igen. Det måste ha berott på en viss segeryra över att vara tillbaka i livet. Sedan tillsammans med lite väl placerat smicker och att jag godvilligt fann mig i bestraffningarna så var jag åter en av dem som han såg som mest potentiella medhjälpare. Med mig hade jag uppdraget från Albus att återinträda som spion. Nu tjänade jag två herrar igen, och märkligt nog var jag nöjd med det. Efter att Black fallit igenom slöjan och de dåraktiga dödsätarna blivit sända till Azkaban så blev jag uppsökt av Narcissa Malfoy. Hennes besök ledde till en från min sida ofrivillig obrytbar ed. Det var en av de få gånger jag inte valde sida, utan någon annan gjorde det åt mig. Om inte Bellatrix Lestrange hade varit där hade jag nog sluppit ur den fällan. Det gav mig i alla fall större trovärdighet bland dödsätarna, även om Bellatrix ständigt var misstänksam och alltid försökte sätta dit mig. När jag till slut fått fullständig klarhet i vad löftet gick ut på så rapporterade jag det till Albus för att jämställa balansen mellan mina två herrar. Jag ska erkänna att det också till viss del var för att se hur han skulle reagera på att jag lovat att döda honom. Han förvånade mig och vände på det hela och fick mig att lova att jag skulle fullfölja löftet, vad som än hände. Han förklarade att han visste att det var mycket att kräva av en person, men att det var nödvändigt och att det sammanföll med hans egen agenda. Han hade blivit mycket svag av att försöka förstöra en av Mörkrets herres horrokruxer. Han sa att den på något vis hade försökt ta sin boning i honom och enda sättet att förstöra den helt var genom att han själv dog. Ännu ett tag skulle han kunna hålla den stången, men sedan skulle han behöva ha hjälp med sin död och då kom löftet väl till pass.

En skugga föll över hans ansikte och han tog ett djupt andetag. Smärtan i bröstet var nu påtaglig och det tog på hans krafter att prata så mycket. Efter att ha stirrat in i den motsatta väggen och försökt lugna sina häftiga andetag vände han blicken mot henne. Hon strök undan en slinga av sitt mörkbruna hår och hennes blågröna ögon uppmanade honom att fortsätta.  
– Efter att jag uppfyllt löftet till båda mina herrar vände jag mig för ett tag till den kvarvarandes sida. När jag sedan kunde urskilja att er sida inte blivit svagare efter förlusten av Albus så förstod jag att jag måste ta mig tillbaka. Det var förvånansvärt lätt att övertyga McGonagall om att jag fortfarande tjänade Albus och alltid hade gjort det. Hon har alltid haft en svag punkt för honom och om han hade litat på mig så kunde också hon göra det. Naturligtvis så litade inte alla inom ordern på mig, men jag försökte göra mig oumbärlig och faktiskt förse er med riktig och värdefull information. Jag blev någorlunda accepterad, men behöll ändå min andra utväg som dödsätare. Fortfarande ville jag inte välja sida, jag kunde aldrig vara helt säker på utgången. Så den sista tiden har jag spelat ut båda sidor mot varandra.  
– Ganska skickligt eftersom ingen märkt något förrän nu, kommenterade hon tankfullt.  
Han justerade sin position en smula, det värkte i hela kroppen och halsen blev torr av att tala så mycket. Hon trollade fram ett glas med vatten till honom och höll det mot han läppar.

– Nu när jag till sist blev upptäckt av dödsätarna, ironiskt nog var det Bellatrix som fällde mig, jag kan tänka mig att hon är nöjd nu, så kom jag hit för jag visste att även om jag dubbelspelat så skulle ni inte tortera mig för det. Till och med mitt sista val blev egoistiskt, jag insåg att jag skulle vara i viss mån säkrare här, även om det medförde fara för er.  
En stunds tystnad följde på hans ord. När han hade hämtat andan tog han till orda igen.  
– Där ser du att jag inte förtjänar din eller någon annans medkänsla, jag eftersträvar den inte ens. Jag lever bara för mig själv utan att någonsin välja sida.  
– Severus, du har valt sida. Genom att komma hit valde du den här sidan, du gav oss möjlighet att välja plats för slaget, du gav oss också den tid vi behövde att förebereda oss. Kanske du tycker att ditt val är själviskt och att du inte tänkte på någon annan än dig själv, men även om du väljer för dig själv så påverkar det oss andra. Alltså har du genom ditt val även valt oss. Men du är inte så tom och känslokall som du försöker ge sken av, dina ögon förråder dig. Liksom ditt ordval och vilka saker du väljer att nämna. Det svåraste för dig var att utföra ordern att döda Albus, trots att ordern delvis var hans egen.  
Han såg på henne och försökte ge henne en av sina kallaste blickar, men han orkade inte uppmana den ilska han ville känna. Trots allt hade hon kanske rätt. Även om han gjort val till sin egen fördel så hade det kommit en hel del bra saker av dem. Att utföra ordern att döda Albus hade varit det svåraste han gjort. Sett ur hans egen synvinkel så skulle det var det enda rätta, att inte göra det skulle ha dödat honom själv. Ändå hade han tvekat när han stod där med trollstaven höjd. Han ville inte utföra ordern, trots att den kom från båda sidor. Det var Albus vädjan som fått honom att ändå göra det, att döda en av de få människor som brydde sig om honom. Beslutet gynnade honom, men var ändå inte det han helst skulle ha tagit.

Plötsligt stelnade han till och ett drag av smärta flög över hans ansikte. Häftigt tog han tag i sin vänsterarm och hans andhämtning blev krampaktig. Hon betraktade honom ingående och blicken var orolig när hon såg hur ansträngt han andades och hur ärmen på hans klädnad färgades röd av blod. Försiktigt lossade hon hans fingrar och drog upp ärmen. På hans vänsterarm blottades ett otäckt sår, det hade inte funnits där när hon såg över hans skador innan. Hon insåg att det var på samma ställe där mörkrets märke tidigare hade suttit. Det måste ha hänt något nu, något som fick märket att försvinna och lämna efter sig ett sådant ohyggligt sår. Utan att nå någon framgång provade hon de helande besvärjelser hon kunde. Då tog hon till det enda hon kunde komma på, ett tryckförband av mugglarsort. Det verkade faktiskt som om det hjälpte och blodflödet avtog sakta. Hon lutade sig mot väggen och slöt ögonen. Hennes hjärtslag lugnade sakta ner sig, hon hade blivit riktigt rädd när hon såg hur blodet pumpat ut. Hon visste att han var döende av de inre skador han hade, men såret på armen hade gjort det hela mycket mer påtagligt, mer verkligt. När hon hörde att hans andhämtning inte längre var forcerad så öppnade hon dem igen och såg på honom. Han mötte hennes blick och undrade vad som rörde sig i hennes tankar när hon såg så allvarlig ut. Han såg ner på sin arm som nu var prydligt omlagt med ett vitt förband och skakade på huvudet, vad var egentligen meningen med att förbinda en döende man? Även om han måste medge att det smärtade mindre sedan hon lagt om såret så fann han det ganska meningslöst. Han undrade vad såret betydde, om Voldemort hade beslutat sig för att han inte var värdig märket längre, eller om han kanske hade blivit besegrad. En sak visste han dock, han skulle inte leva länge nog för att veta om han valde rätt sida i slutet. Snart skulle det hela vara över, snart skulle han inte finnas mer och snart skulle han ha gjort sitt sista val.

– Under hela din berättelse om ditt liv så nämnde du inte en enda gång dina vänner eller någonting om kärlek.  
Han såg upp på henne och tänkte att det var typiskt för en Gryffindorare att säga något sådant. Inombords fnös han åt sådana löjligheter.  
– Inget av de två har plats i ett liv för en som sätter sig själv främst.  
– Det betyder inte att du inte kan ha saknat det. Så ensam du måste ha varit.  
Han kunde se tårar glittra i hennes ögonfransar. Grattis, han hade inte bara misslyckats med att stöta bort henne med sin berättelse, istället hade den fått henne att bry sig mer om honom.  
– Du kan aldrig få mig till en god person, hur mycket du än vill det, mumlade han och slöt ögonen. Snart skulle han få välkomna döden.  
– Nej, det är sant, men jag kan älska dig i alla fall.  
Han slog häftigt upp ögonen och såg in i hennes blågröna. Sedan började han skratta, ett hysteriskt skratt som strax övergick i häftiga hostningar som skakade hela hans kropp. Han kände hennes armar om sig och hur hon lutade hans huvud mot sin axel. Sakta stök hon honom över ryggen och hostningarna avtog.  
– Ingen ska dö oälskad, inte ens du Severus. Det spelar ingen roll vad du gjort i ditt liv, alla behöver kärlek, kanske de som förtjänar det minst behöver det mest.  
– Så i döden är jag älskad? Det är ironiskt, är det inte då man behöver det minst? Om jag inte legat för döden eller spillt ut mitt livs historia för dig skulle du inte heller ha sagt att du älskat mig. Mitt liv har varit ett skämt och är det ända in i döden, älskad på grund av att jag ska dö. Det är nästan förnedrande, men jag förtjänar förmodligen inte bättre.  
Trots den bitterhet han kände så gjorde han ingen ansats till att flytta sig ut ur hennes omfamning. Faktum var att hennes smekningar över ryggen gjorde det en smula lättare för honom att andas.  
– Åh, Severus. Jag vill inte att du ska dö. Jag vill ha dig kvar här, jag behöver dig. Det är inte något nytt påkommet, jag har älskat dig en längre tid. Men du är inte den som är lätt att komma nära. Hade det spelat någon roll om du fått veta det tidigare? Hade det ändrat dina val? Hade du valt mig och framförallt hade du älskat mig?  
Han skakade sanningsenligt på huvudet. Det skulle inte ha gjort någon skillnad. Han hade inte kunnat börjat älska henne, han var inte ens säker på om han kunde älska. Hon tryckte honom närmare sig och han kunde känna att hon försökte kväva sina snyftningar. De satt tysta en lång stund och han kände hur han blev svagare och svagare, alla de obehandlade skadorna tog ut sin rätt. Snart skulle det inte finnas någonting kvar av honom, snart skulle det vara för sent att återvända till livet. Det allra sista valet han skulle göra var att faktiskt låta döden ta honom och även det var helt själviskt. När han blivit avslöjad av dödsätarna hade han sett fram emot och välkomnat döden, men nu hade det genast blivit mer komplicerat. Det fanns någon som faktiskt brydde sig om ifall han levde eller dog. Det förpliktigade på något sätt att åtminstone försöka kämpa, precis som löftet till Albus hade gjort, trots att han egentligen inte ville. Han kände hennes fingrar som smekte bort en hårslinga från hans ansikte. Hennes läppar snuddade vid hans panna och hon viskade så svagt att han knappt kunde höra det.  
– Severus, släpp taget, låt döden ta dig. Det är det du vill och om det är din önskan så är den också min. Jag älskar dig och är alltid vid din sida vad du än väljer.  
Han slog upp ögonen och blickade än en gång in i hennes blågröna. De var som portar till hennes själ och han kunde se det han inte riktigt ville tro på. Att det var sant att hon älskade honom. Allvaret i hennes blick rörde vid någonting inom honom och plötsligt kände han något han aldrig trott att han skulle göra. Han bestämde sig för att för en gångs skull försöka göra något som inte var för honom själv. Ett ytterst litet leende syntes på hans läppar.


End file.
